1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted telephoto type wide angle objective lens system for a camera, and more specifically to an improvement of its focusing system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this field of art, the focusing of the objective has been conventionally carried out by means of shifting the whole lens system. It is also known that another focusing system of shifting only a part of the lens system is available in this field of art, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,866, 4,029,397, 4,099,849, 4,311,367 and Japanese Pat. Appln. Laid Open No. 58-202414.
The prior art is still seeking to provide an inverted telephoto type wide angle lens system of a type in which the focusing is carried out by shifting a rear part of the lens system.